Vier Sterne Deluxe Records
Vier Sterne Deluxe Records is a German independent label. It was founded by the end of 2011 by Simon Bohnsack and Max H. It releases worldwide. The label mainly releases rap. Vier Sterne Deluxe Records currently has no label code. History Vier Sterne Deluxe was founded in 2011 as a music project by DJ Kaito (Simon Bohnsack) and DJ Sheldon (Max H.). "Vier Sterne Deluxe Reords" as a label was officially launched in 2012 with the release of "DJ Kaito No. 1", because it was thought that every band or album needed a label, and so one created from the music project. The releases sometimes used short forms like VSDeluxe Records or just VSD. With the title "October 6 (Day of the Nation)" created DJ Kaito 2012, the successful song in the history of four star Deluxe Records. There are currently more than 10,000 views on YouTube and more than 3,000 mostly free downloads. In October 2016, the Lable has merged with the download platform INICAT. The DISS EP by DJ Kaito rose to # 1 on the INICAT charts and stayed in the top 5 for a few weeks. In December 2016, Vier Sterne Deluxe Records partnered with CDBaby to release future releases of their artists on other major platforms. In January 2017, CD Distribution was also taken over by CDBaby and Alliance Entertaiment. In January 2018, the Lable made the first deals with record and CD stores for self-distribution of the CDs of his artists in Germany. During the year, more businesses merged with them, and by the end of 2018, expansion into the Netherlands took place. Today, the Lable has 15 own partner stores and reach with its sales partners over 10,000 stores worldwide. Artists Current Artists * DJ Kaito * Si-To MC * DJ Amp3hx * Vier Sterne Deluxe * Qult Past Artists * DJ Moesql (2012-2014, 2016) * DJ Sheldon (2011-2015) Discography * 5.02.2012: DJ Kaito - DJ Kaito Nr.1 - Ltd to 8 CDs * 21.07.2012: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Und dein Herz schlägt schneller EP - Ltd. to 28 CDs * 06.10.2012: DJ Kaito - 6. October EP - CD Ltd. to 50 * 06.10.2012: DJ Kaito - 6. October - Single * 10.01.2013: DJ Kaito - Das Vermächniss der RST * 20.01.2013: DJ Kaito - DJ Kaito Nr.2 * 14.02.2013: DJ Kaito - Kaito goes Acapella - Maxi EP * 15.05.2013: DJ Kaito - Hoffnungslos EP * xx.08.2013: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Und dein Herz schlägt schneller (Album) * 06.10.2013: DJ Kaito + Si-To MC - TO o to / Schalten Sie mal wieder Ab EP * 24.12.2013: DJ Kaito - DJ Kaito Nr.3 * 01.10.2014: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Unbequem Fernsehen EP * 27.02.2015: Si-To MC - Anders ist besser * 25.05.2015: DJ Kaito - Don't wanna be a Quader EP * 25.05.2015: DJ Kaito - Don't wanna be a Quader - Single * 05.06.2015: DJ Kaito - All 4 One EP * 02.08.2015: DJ Kaito - Best of DJK * 06.10.2015: DJ Kaito - 6. October EP 2.0 * 22.10.2015: DJ Kaito - Last Step * 22.10.2015: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Owns * 30.03.2016: DJ Moesql - Moesql EP* * 06.10.2016: DJ Kaito - DISS EP * xx.01.2017: DJ Kaito - Last Step (Version 2) * 07.07.2017: DJ Kaito - Unbequem Fernsehen EP * 07.07.2017: DJ Kaito - Unbequem Fernsehen - Single * 06.10.2017: DJ Kaito - #LightningQuader - Album * 30.11.2017: DJ Kaito - #LightningQuader - Single * 2017: Vier Sterne Deluxe - Owns - Relelease * 2017: DJ Kaito - Auf der Flucht - Single * 2018: DJ Kaito feat. Si-To MC - Siwato - Single * 2018: DJ Kaito - YT what you have done? (Where are these) - Single * 2018: Alte Spiele Podcast - The Compleate Season 1 * 11.11.2018: DJ Kaito - Back to the Past Acapella (2012-2016) * 01.12.2018: DJ Kaito - LIVE in Hamburg * 25.05.2019: Si-To MC - BLACK * xx.06.2019: Vier Sterne Deluxe - 4 Sterne EP * 06.10.2019: DJ Kaito - Signal Kommt Weblinks * Facebook * Soundcloud * YouTube Category:Record Labels Category:German record labels Category:Label